Harry Potter x Ikkitousen
by Fricat P
Summary: Here's a challenge by God-King Ghidora (who can't post it himself so I'll do it for him). Summary and rules inside. If you decide to take on this challenge, please post a review.


A Wizard among Warriors part 1: Parings. Lets get this out of the way right now so we do not have to address it later. In the Ikkitousen Manga Kanu is bisexual and has been seen flirting with Koukin specifically in the Manga's English version while having feelings for Gentoku Ryuubi. So here is my request. It would be awesome if Koukin got with Kanu Uncho and Gentoku Ryuubi. Now Harry has a three women Harem in the form of Hakafu, Ryoumou, and Ryofu Housen. The other members of the cast can find romantic partners from either series and so long as its believable and fits their cannon characters.

A Wizard among Warriors Part 2: Harry's adventures. In the Harry Potter Movies chronology Harry was born in 1991 if you follow when the films came out so that should happen as Harry goes through the adventures in the Ikkitousen Manga and Anime as that would better help merge the timelines of both series as both worlds must be merged. Now Harry has to go through the events of the Manga or the first and second seasons of the Ikkitousen Anime(fun fact the later installments of the Ikkitousen Anime did their own thing and only used the Manga as inspiration)and all the Harry Potter books and later parts of the Ikkitousen Anime.

A Wizard Among Warriors Part 3: Harry's powers. Harry has to gain all his cannon skills and spells from his Hogwart's Years, The Deathly Hallows, and a Magatama of a Dragon Spirit and be on the level of a full powered Gold Jeweled Toushi so he can hold his own against the Death Eaters and other Toushi who want his head on a silver plate. Harry can also have the skills of the Western and Eastern mages from Negima!? But only the spells and skills of those mages so he can hold his own with the best. He has to work, and work hard to master these powers. Harry should not be a prodigy or genius, just a hard worker with some talent. Also the Dragon that lives in his Magatama ate the Horcrux of Tom Riddle and Harry has all of Voldemort's non dark lord powers and has the knowledge and skills that Voldemort had as Tom Riddle just so he can get a leg up on his Hogwarts schooling and obtain his cannon powers and equipment much sooner.

A Wizard Among Warriors Part 4: Harry's enemies. Harry's enemies have to be know pushovers, The Death Eaters have to expand their arsenal and evolve to be credible threats, with Voldemort as Harry's worst enemy. Harry also has to face Toushi that the Ikkitousen cast such as evil Toushi and those who join the Death Eaters. They have to obtain incredible powers to face Harry as all Epic Heroes needs Epic Villains to face. Harry has to face foes from both the Harry Potter universe, such as those from all the books and movies and opponents from both the Ikkitousen Anime and Manga just to bring in both worlds enemies and add to the charm. The Death Eaters also expand their ranks to take in Fallen Toushi and evil ones so we can have that bit of crossover Magic. You can bring in the antagonists from the Great Guardians Ikkitousen ova series and Toushi who still want power like Kaku Bunwa to spice things up.

A Wizard Among Warriors Part 5: Harry's new family. When Harry was little more than three the Grunnings drilling company that Vernon Dursley works at was bought by a Japanese business firm so they are forced to move to Japan. After moving to Japan Harry's abuse by the hands of the Dursley's was exposed to his school teachers. Now Harry has to be taken in by one of the Masters who are in the know about the Wizarding World and seek to break the destiny of The Magatama holding the Toushi of the Kanto Region of Japan so the Master raises him for that purpose and later confronting the destiny as The Boy Who Lived.

A Wizard Among Warriors Part 6: Character portrayals. No Bashing or turning Good Guys bad! I am sick of good guys being character bashed into the ground when they were never meant to be evil! it drives me nuts and I am tired of it! That is all I have to say on this topic! Everyone is as cannon as possible in this crossover. Now if you cannot do this challenge can you at least put this in your profile and consider doing it at a later time? I would honestly appreciate it. That is all I am asking!


End file.
